


大学生活那些事儿 (part extra)

by ElfieTera



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chinese Language, M/M, University Life
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:45:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2275452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElfieTera/pseuds/ElfieTera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>丹妮的《大学生活那些事儿》番外，团兵的初夜梗。正文完整版请走--> http://danny777.lofter.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	大学生活那些事儿 (part extra)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [大学生活那些事儿](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/72108) by 丹妮酱. 



大学生活那些事儿  
Part extra：30章之后几天发生的那点儿事…

期末转眼便不剩几天了，大三的考试结束得早，班里已经有人早早地开始收行李。不过奈尔依然每天乐呵呵地去自习室报到，最近他约玛丽的成功率已稳居95%，玛丽还有几门选修待考，奈尔虽已没有考试压力，但也以准备考公务员为名，背着书包早出晚归。  
其实还有一个缘由，做项目去了的米克已难得在寝室露面，没有了同属单身狗的同伙搭伴，奈尔实在有点不能直面已经打得火热了的艾尔文和利威尔——虽然他们也真没在寝室里做什么，目前为止最有碍观瞻之事大概就是摸大腿的那一回了吧。  
这天玛丽照例晚饭和韩吉约好了一起吃，奈尔也照例心情一半明媚一半忧伤地离开了自习教室。他本想在外边吃个盖浇饭再去外头晃一晃打发了回寝室前的两三个小时，不过路上收到短信说有快递已让寝室楼管签收，这让他像小孩子一样雀跃了不少，便兴冲冲地调转了自行车车头。哼着小曲在登记簿上签名取件，眼一瞥见艾尔文的名字也上边，以前他们同一室的互相间代领东西都是常事，他也没啥犹豫就帮艾尔文的小包裹也签走了。  
楼上只有利威尔一个人在，太阳正在下山，他已把晾在阳台上的衣服收下，不单是他自己和艾尔文的，米克和奈尔的也会一起，不过以前他把另三人的衣服收下来扔在床上，最近他就只扔米克和奈尔的了。即使是这样，奈尔还是觉得，比较其它寝室里有些人衣服在外边晒了一星期、露水灰尘不知都打了几遍了的情况，和利威尔住在一起真的是受了很多的照顾。  
奈尔不禁为这几天自己暗搓搓冒出来的偏差心理不齿。  
“哟，就你一个啊。”奈尔问。  
“啊。”利威尔一边把艾尔文的衣服收进柜里一边应道。  
奈尔把小箱子递给利威尔：“艾尔文的。”利威尔看了一眼，道了声谢，便端端正正地给放在艾尔文桌上。  
奈尔想他原来有女朋友的时候，他的东西都是她的，随便翻随便看随便拆，“我的是我的，你的也是我的”的架式。利威尔明明已经忙完了，回了自己书桌前打开电脑调出美剧看。  
“你不拆吗？”看他去艾尔文桌边拿耳机回来，也没有一点擅动快递的意思，奈尔忍不住问。  
利威尔略有不解地侧过半张脸来：“又不是我的东西。”那表情让奈尔觉得自己问了个极蠢的问题。片刻后利威尔反应了过来，忙补充说：“虽然是在交往，但我们还是希望保有个人隐私的。”  
奈尔顿时对自己身边的这对基肃然起敬。  
半小时后艾尔文回来了，见奈尔在，便招呼他一起吃晚饭。那两人较之以往并无异常，米克知道实情之后也就哼笑着调戏说要不要给你们煮红枣莲子羹，反是自己一惊一乍的比较矫情。奈尔反思了一通，决定不再跟玛丽说两人的坏话了，毕竟他还是重友情的人。  
“啊，到啦。”艾尔文拿起桌上包装严实的东西掂了掂。  
“是那个吗？”正在系围巾的利威尔问。  
艾尔文笑了一下说是的，利威尔也微微扬了下嘴角说这个卖家真不错，包邮还用顺丰。两人若无其事的默契以及那之间分明有着点什么的心照不宣让奈尔痛苦地想闭上眼。  
他觉得他暂时还是需要玛丽当垃圾桶的。

隔天日暖风清，宜晒被，宜搬家，宜行房嫁娶。早上艾尔文最后一门选修课的考试，与利威尔简单地吃了顿午饭，便一起向预订好了的酒店去。  
酒店五星级标准，和大学跨了区，两人坐了地铁下来还要打一段车。这样的曲折又奢华一来为降低熟人撞见的概率，二来也因大酒店对交得起钱的住客无论身份一视同仁，而且卫生条件绝对能满足利威尔的要求。况且艾尔文年年奖学金拿到手软，平时也不大手大脚，小有积蓄换此春宵一夜，也算花得适得其所。  
办了Check-in两人并肩进了电梯上楼，空无一人的走廊里地毯把脚步声吸得一干二净。艾尔文在转角处拉住错了方向的利威尔，之后就没有放手，一直到进了房间阖上门。  
套间很大，比他们以往住过的所有酒店房间都大得多，进门是料理台，杯碗叉勺一应俱全，一个多高的冰箱里饮料酒水完备，有卫浴有阳台，墙纸平整，窗帘无瑕，双人大床KING SIZE，桌椅沙发反着纤尘不染的锃亮。关门落锁便是一个无人打扰的小世界，不似快捷酒店叫个床能楼上楼下全听得到，此时隔音绝佳的空间里只有两人的呼吸声。  
心才开始慌了起来，自确定交往之后的第一次。是因为这里太安静的缘故吧，安静得都会让对方听到自己的心跳声的缘故吧。纵使是平时被数落节操掉尽的艾尔文也有点不知所措了。他在脑里过那些GV的画面，那些和利威尔手摸着手肩抵着肩一起看的那些简单粗暴，竟没能找到一部能在此时使用的参考。  
床在那边，他们牵着手还在门这边。两人都有点愣，接下来要怎么办？要先调调情吧，俏皮话却忘了要怎么讲；要直接“脱吧，做吧”，也太对不起这一套间的精装修了。  
“太亮了……”利威尔嘟哝道，艾尔文闻言忙去拉了窗帘打壁灯，房间瞬间就如晚间一般朦胧昏暗，把初进门的不自在稍稍缓和了些。利威尔把两人脱下的鞋摆摆整齐，也走了进来。  
帮艾尔文把背包里的东西一样样拿出来。笔电，两人的换洗衣物，零食，洗漱用品，装着安全套和润滑油的小盒子。  
“什么味道的？”艾尔文打开油剂小瓶的盖子，倒了点在手指尖上把弄。  
“等下倒你屁股里了你也闻不到。”利威尔打趣说。  
“不应该是倒你屁股里吗？”艾尔文警惕问。  
“这还不一定吧。”利威尔把艾尔文的衣服全拍在他怀里，自己先进了浴室。

待艾尔文也郑重其事地洗完澡出来，利威尔裹着浴衣正坐在床边上，他抿着嘴，把打开的瓶装水递给艾尔文。艾尔文面上淡然，其实心中也紧张，紧张自然口干，仰头便将水往嘴里灌，然后才想想不对，喝多了要尿频，于是赶忙止住吞咽，把口中的纯净水一点一点地往喉咙里送。  
“我刚才试了一下，”利威尔说，用下巴示意嵌在墙上的穿衣镜，“自己照着那个戳了一下自己的后面，真他妈小，指头都捅不进去。”  
艾尔文呛了一下，还未来得及下肚的水噗湿了一小块绒面地毯。利威尔第一次看片时，见那真枪实弹地插进了男优后穴时，面上是有点痛觉反应的。艾尔文不确实他是否在暗示什么。他们住在一起两年多了，公共澡堂下了无数次，裸体什么样闭着眼睛都能想像出来，彼此尺寸几何再清楚不过。两个前直男都像是故意回避一样，没有对做爱有任何事前约定。艾尔文默认自己是个攻，可是利威尔也许也是一样的心思。他们都明白，在同性的性爱哲学里，角色的区别不似男与女那样简单明了，艾尔文的大块头并不代表他在床上会是压制的一方。况且单从体格条件上说，利威尔进入自己的成功率可能要高一些，更不用说若是利威尔要强上，自己在力道上或许还会逊色于他。  
脑力满分的艾尔文此刻CPU转速临界，他还是想挣扎一下，运算出一个万全方案来抵抗一下自己将要躺平被操的可能。如果不能说服利威尔……他甚至已经能预见自己被韩吉耻笑的画面。  
利威尔的手抚上他光裸的脊背为他顺气，靠近了来贴住他的嘴唇，交换了一个庄重而又轻浅的吻。  
他眼睫在不甚明亮的灯光下拉出了缱绻的影，他的眼瞳里有着青涩和挚烈。他说：“交给你了，艾尔文。”

艾尔文二话不说把利威尔吻住，他此时已被巨大的幸福套牢。妈的怎么就没早几年就认识这个人，艾尔文死机崩溃的意识里毫无逻辑地谴责着年少不更事的自己。现在他就想好好地把利威尔疼爱，用高超的技术，让他叫，让他要，让他腾上天堂，让他深堕地狱。  
他们在凌乱的亲吻里推搡着双双倒在铺着雪白被褥的大床上，床垫承载着两人的体重深陷下去了又将他们弹动着托稳。艾尔文围着腰上的浴巾在动作间已松脱，他抽开利威尔的腰带，剥开衣襟让他裸露在空气里。器官都充着血而硬了一半。艾尔文一下一下地啄利威尔，额头，眼睛，鼻尖，耳垂，锁骨，胸膛……间或伸出舌头来舔一舔，勾一勾，换得身下人鼻息一窒，手足无措地在他身上乱摸乱蹭。  
“那个……”利威尔在腹肌被亲到的时候艰难出声，艾尔文停下动作来，听他说：“其实，如果、如果不成功，也没关系……我们就抱着睡一晚也是一样……”利威尔面带羞赧地说，全身的肌肤烫得不得。那样子让艾尔文更是爱不释手了。  
艾尔文笑问：“如果我失败了，不是应该换你来吗？”  
“……那下次你帮我去跟韩吉借医用手套。”利威尔半认真地回答说。  
才不会让韩吉知道呢。艾尔文在心里想道，然后含着笑抓起利威尔的半昂扬含进嘴里。

那是一次没不算失望的性爱体验。艾尔文极尽细心和周到地为利威尔做足前戏，那些在影相里学到的技巧要点此刻在学霸的脑里自由调取，实际践习。艾尔文让利威尔射了一嘴，那味道像刚敲开的新鲜鸡蛋。趁着利威尔刚排空的虚软，艾尔文将他翻了个身，挤了一注润滑油在掌心温热，扳开了他的臀瓣轻柔地往藏在其间的小洞里探。利威尔的肩背条件反射地紧了一紧，然后再在艾尔文极富耐心的抚弄和开拓下，渐渐地放松并适应了下来。一个指节，两个指节，整个中指；一根手指，两根手指，三根手指。松开了肌肉，扩开了甬道，水溶性油剂变成肉体的助液，减少了艾尔文挺入的阻力。艾尔文一毫米一毫米地进入，听着利威尔沉重的深呼吸，不住地担心问他：可以吗？会痛吗？要不要先出来一下？  
“很好，你很好，艾尔文……”利威尔抓住艾尔文的手腕，甩着头拒绝对方想要暂停的提议，“不要停，我可以的……我想要……整个的你……”  
艾尔文不能再明白，自己是被深爱着的。而他爱他，早在梦见他妖娆地跳大腿舞的时候，就是已经爱上了的。但这次不是梦，他的利威尔是真实的，活生生的，热滚滚地包裹着自己的。艾尔文伏下身，去吮吸利威尔眼眶边挂着生理性泪水，利威尔侧头过来与他接吻，他们吻得那么热烈，怎么也不满足似地撷取和掠夺对方口中的甘美，就着这忘情一刻，艾尔文一个挺身将他的性器插到了底。  
之后的过程便可不再赘述。自那具极富侵略性的昂扬整个地捅进了利威尔体内，他们便是一起迈过了一道槛。抽插的动作是自发的，无师自通的，是编写在了DNA里的自然程序。利威尔侧倒在床，艾尔文抬起他的一条腿，摆动腰肢顶他的力道毫不吝啬，那一下下地碰撞着实地把利威尔的敏感带磨擦得快要燃起火来。他无力地抓着身下的亚麻床单，求艾尔文慢点，可是艾尔文在放缓了两下动作之后又故伎重演地把利威尔弄得要哭出来。射精感又逼了上来，利威尔闭起眼，那高潮的一瞬间他什么都看不见听不见摸不见，他不知道自己在排空精液时后庭的收缩让艾尔文也失控到了手忙脚乱。“干！干！”艾尔文口不择言地低吼，下体的滚烫尽数喷射了出来，湿嗒嗒粘糊糊地注满了安全套前端。  
艾尔文抽出自己，倒在利威尔身边，利威尔的后方失去了充实，心中不由生起微妙的寂寞来。他看向艾尔文，一张和他一样爬满了汗水的脸。利威尔抬手去拨开贴在艾尔文额上的头发，露出情潮还未退尽的一双眼。他朝艾尔的方向挪了挪，让两具身体靠得更近，皮肤上还残余着什么他此时也不介意了，只是想再与他更加亲密些。  
利威尔在艾尔文心脏的位置落下一吻，认真郑重地。艾尔文则亲昵地在他的发旋上磨蹭。不用言语，便知彼此的爱意。

他们休息了一阵后，又去洗了个澡，光裸着钻进被子，艾尔文把零食拿到床上来，利威尔不但没说什么，还和他一起咬着薯片靠在一起看电视。看到乏了就抱在一起睡一觉，睡醒了恢复了精神于是又做了一次。等窗外的天完全黑透了，他们把灯全关了，拉开窗帘，裹着被子坐在飘窗上，望着高层酒店外的城市夜景，交换怎么也亲不够的吻。  
窗外开始下雪。但是他们有彼此的身体在温暖自己。  
只有得知两个室友今夜不归的奈尔感觉到了季节的无情。

【全文完】


End file.
